Abstract
by Yagami Diva
Summary: Conta a história de um anjo que começa a ver um outro lado do céu, um céi desequilibrado e totalmente questionável. Até que ele começa a lutar por seus desejos e vontades e se revolta com deus virando Abstract que faz diversas questoes ao longo da jornada
1. Capitulo 1 Servidão

**Abstract**

(Capítulo Um ~ Servidão)

"_Em tempos de paz, o céu maquia sua forma mais sombria, ocultando os sentimentos desesperados de um ser em solidão."_

_Abstract_

Quanto tempo já se passara? Naquela prisão clara reinava o tédio, e a vontade de fugir era quase vexatória. Aqueles que moram sobre a Terra acreditam que o Céu é o paraíso eterno, a felicidade, o amor, os prazeres que buscam unidos em um único local. Contudo, se o conhecessem, se decepcionariam. Tudo não ia além do que seus olhos eram capazes de alcançar. Um eterno deserto sem prazer algum.

"Jesebel...há tempos não o encontro. Por onde tem andado? Observar esses seres que experimentam, os mais diversos prazeres e sentimentos pode ser interessante, e para isso é que fui criado. Guardar suas vidas, viver sob um senhor, usar a minha vida para proteger outro ser. Isso realmente é algo honrado?"

-E, pelo visto, esse rapaz que tenho o dever de vigiar não faz nada além de jogar o dia todo! Isso cansa. – disse o anjo, revirando-se no ar com uma expressão irritada.

-Akel!- gritou outro anjo, voando velozmente em sua direção.

Akel estava quase dormindo no ar, tamanho seu tédio, e não percebeu a chegada do irmão. E, logo, Jesebel esbarrou no irmão caçula.

-Ai, Jesebel...Olhe por onde anda! Tanto espaço aqui e você sequer é capaz de desviar.- disparou Akel, desamassando a roupa.

Usava uma blusa longa com desenhos em azul e dourado, o mesmo padrão se repetia nas calças. Observou a face de pálido, mas com um sorriso que traía um misto de nervosismo e euforia.

-O que houve?

-E-eu preciso te contar o que aconteceu hoje, Akel!- gaguejou o mais velho. – Você tem que me prometer que guardará segredo.

Jesebel segurou os ombros finos do irmão com força, seu olhar direto e amedrontado.

-Está certo, está certo. Vamos, fale o que aconteceu.-

Akel não dava muita atenção ao medo do irmão. Ele devia estar exagerando com algo insignificante, era sempre exagerado em contar as coisas. Tirou as mãos de Jesebel de seus ombros, estavam machucando, e continuou fitando-o.

-Certo, certo...Segredo...Não se esqueça. Eu estava vigiando o humano ao qual fui designado. Aquela mulher parecia tão contente com o que fazia que tive vontade de experimentar essas coisas do dia-a-dia deles...Então eu...eu resolvi tornar-me um humano!- sua voz era completamente assustada. Era possível ouvir seus dentes baterem enquanto falava, e suas mãos estavam geladas.

-Enlouqueceu? Onde estava com a cabeça ao violar as regras? Alguém mais sabe disso? Vamos, me responda!

Akel estava abismado com o que havia escutado. Não podia aceitar algo assim de seu irmão.

-Não, somente você sabe sobre isso. Por isso pedi segredo. Precisa experimentar...sei que tem tanta curiosidade quanto eu em relação ao mundo deles. Sempre estivemos juntos, eu sei o que se passa em sua mente. Vamos! Esse será nosso único segredo, merecemos um descanso.- segurava as duas mãos do irmão e o observava com um sorriso gentil e esperançoso. Queria ter seu irmão aproveitando junto a ele.

Akel permaneceu refletindo sobre a proposta. Sua expressão estava vaga e seu olhar longe. Não era possível decifrar o que se passava por sua mente.

- Está louco, só pode ser isso. Se quiser morrer nas mãos do Senhor, vá sozinho. – Akel retirou suas mãos de perto do irmão e deu a volta, indo para outro lugar. Sua voz tinha um tom bravo.

- Akel, eu não imaginava que tivesse tanto medo de alguém que nunca entendeu, por não possuir a liberdade de escolha dos seres daquele mundo. Decepcionei-me com você, irmão. – Jesebel falou num tom baixo, mas que alcançava os ouvidos do irmão, e sua atenção. Ele parara.

Akel limitou-se a virar a face de lado com um sorriso forçado.

-Diga o que quiser.

E voltou a voar, indo embora dali. Seu corpo já não estava perto de Jesebel, mas sua mente ainda guardava vivamente as palavras dele.

Akel resolveu acompanhar de perto seu ser humano, para observá-lo. Entrou no apartamento escuro – a escuridão e a frieza do apartamento arrepiavam o anjo – observou tudo e notou como o local era bagunçado. Chegava a ter alguns insetos, devido a sujeira. Então, próximo a uma janela fechada com venezianas que deixavam pouca luz do Sol entrar, ficava uma TV com um videogame no chão. O adolescente não tirava um segundo sequer o olhar da TV. O anjo que flutuava sobre o chão cruzava os braços, estava desapontado com tudo.

- Que desperdício de tempo!- um tom de tristeza era possível notar em sua voz. Suspirou.

- Desperdício nada! Estou quase zerando o game!- o adolescente respondeu automaticamente, sem notar que era o único no local.

Akel arregalou os olhos ao perceber que o que falara havia sido escutado por aquele que nunca deveria perceber sua presença. O rapaz demorou cerca de um minuto para se dar conta da situação. Então pausou tranqüilamente o jogo e se levantou, tremulo, do chão. Olhou rapidamente para trás, certificando-se de que não havia mais ninguém no quarto.

- Você consegue me ouvir?- o anjo não conseguia conter suas perguntas, desejava entender aquela situação. Percebeu que o menino não podia vê-lo.

- S-sim...Quem é você? O QUE QUER DE MIM?- o rapaz, instintivamente, apanhou a primeira coisa ao alcance de sua mão: um copo de vidro.

- Acalme-se, eu sou seu anjo. Não consigo entender como você consegue me ouvir, mas isso pode ser ótimo, poderei aprender várias coisas sobre vocês!- estava entusiasmado com essa possibilidade, então, enquanto falava dava alguns passos na direção do adolescente.

O menino sentia a voz cada vez mais próxima dele, e começou a andar para trás até encostar-se à parede.

- Anjo? Meu anjo? Alguém tão idiota como eu não merece nem isso! Ninguém me deu atenção até hoje, ninguém se importou comigo. Sempre fui excluído na minha escola, minha família mal fala comigo. VOCÊ SÓ PODE SER UM DEMÔNIO! FIQUE LONGE DE MIM! FIQUE LONGE!

O adolescente fechou os olhos e saiu correndo para fora do quarto, abrindo-os quando já estava fora, mas continuou olhando para trás enquanto caminhava. Sua respiração estava forçada.

- Acalme-se, não sou um demônio. Sou seu anjo, estou falando sério.- Akel ia na direção do menino a fim de acalmá-lo.

- SUMA! EU NÃO VOU PARA O INFERNO, EU NÃO VOU...

O rapaz andava rapidamente, indo em direção à sacada. Naquela velocidade não conseguiria parar e era possível que caísse da sacada. Assustado, o anjo agora gritava.

- PARE DE CORRER, OU...

Não teve tempo de terminar a frase. No momento seguinte, o menino já estava havia caído da sacada. Akel abriu suas asas e voou para fora, tentando salva-lo. Tinha esperança de que o jovem não morresse. Faltava pouco para segurar sua mão quando o garoto voltou a falar.

-Você era mesmo um anjo...Então eu nunca estive só? Que bom.- as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto, e um sorriso sincero mostrava que o anjo havia sido visto naquele instante.

Quando Akel achou que conseguiria pegar o garoto, repentinamente abriu os olhos e viu-se em um local totalmente azul, sem nuvens. Alguns poucos vultos brancos iam e ser os arcanjos. Então, ouviu a voz do "Absoluto".

-Meu filho, você interferiu na vida de um humano. Não poderia ter feito isso.

Era impossível descobrir de onde vinha a voz, ela apenas estava presente naquele local que não possuía um fim. Para todos lado que olhasse apenas era possível ver o azul e alguns vultos espalhados ao seu redor. Voltou a lembrar-se do garoto, e caiu de joelhos por sua fraqueza. Olhou suas mãos tremulas. "Será que ele...não pode ser, ele estava tão próximo. Não, o senhor o salvou."

Meu senhor, e o menino?- tinha medo de perguntar, mas sempre falavam do amor que o senhor possuía por seus filhos. Sim, certamente ele havia sido salvo.

Ele morreu, Akel..

Akel arregalou os olhos e bateu naquele chão que não oferecia dor. Lágrimas começaram a escorrer pela face do anjo. Ele prensava os dentes com força. Era uma mistura de raiva e tristeza que invadia o corpo daquele ser celestial. Começou murmurando.

Faltava tão pouco, eu ia conseguir. Não precisava terminar assim, não podia terminar assim...SE VOCÊ É MESMO CHEIO DE AMOR, DE COMPAIXÃO, COMO PODE DEIXAR SEU FILHO MORRER?

- Akel, acalme-se.

- NÃO! EU NÃO VOU MAIS ESCUTAR! ESTOU FARTO, VOCÊ É... – antes que ele pudesse finalizar sua frase sentiu um mal estar repentino e desmaiou.

Agradeço, meu filho. Akel é jovem e tem muito que aprender.

O soberano, com a voz calma e gentil, dirigia-se ao arcanjo que saia do vulto e se mostrava. Possuía uma armadura prateada com detalhes em ouro branco. Os cabelos loiros do arcanjo eram tão claros que chegava a parecer branco como suas asas. Os detalhes em ouro branco formavam imagens curvas, transmitiam tranqüilidade quando vistas. A parte dos pés era toda branca, cristalina, e reluzia diante ao azul. O arcanjo pegou o corpo de Akel nos braços e o levou embora.

- Não se preocupe, Senhor, Akel há de aprender.- a voz era calma e gentil. Eles sumiam ao longo do caminhar.

Akel ficou muito tempo desacordado, já era noite quando ele abriu seus olhos dourados. Via então os pontos reluzentes no céu, e a lua cheia iluminando seu rosto branco. Sentou-se e observou. Não compreendia porque ainda estava no céu. Todo anjo adormecido tende a se espatifar na Terra, causando apenas o barulho, mas jamais sendo visto. Franziu o cenho.

- Não está caído porque eu não permiti. – Dizia o arcanjo que estava atrás de Akel em pé.

O anjo virou-se ao ouvir a voz de seu superior, e observou, admirado, a forma daquele ser celestial. A armadura, os cabelos quase brancos, olhos verdes claros, pele clara como uma nuvem. O arcanjo vendo que Akel não o responderia, continuou a falar.

- Não sei o que passa pela sua mente jovem, mas como seu superior e pelas minhas experiências não tente mudar o certo. Todos têm trabalhos, obrigações a serem cumpridas, se não fizermos corretamente o equilíbrio é desfeito. Deus nos criou para manter a ordem entre os quatro mundos.- aproximou-se do anjo acariciando-lhe a cabeça com um sorriso. Sua voz tinha uma tranqüilidade e amor contido em cada palavra.- Então, por hora, apenas aceite. Logo entenderá tudo.

O arcanjo sorriu, mostrando seus belos dentes brancos. Logo depois tirou a mão da cabeça do anjo e foi embora, desaparecendo em meio à escuridão da noite. As estrelas que deveriam fazer aquela bela armadura brilhar mais do que uma estrela ou até o próprio brilho da Lua, atravessavam direto, deixando-a mais sombria.

Akel voltou a deitar no céu, olhando a imensidão escura. Nada ao seu redor era visível a não ser a noite. A noite sim era verdadeira. Mostrava seu brilho e sua vontade, quando sentia vontade dava o prazer de ver a Lua tomar sua atenção assim como as estrelas. Quando não queria que elas roubassem sua atenção simplesmente às cobria deixando o céu com seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Se o céu era capaz de fazer isso, por que eles não podiam?

"Manter o equilíbrio entre os mundos..." pensava o anjo. "Então somos apenas ferramentas usadas até a ultima vontade e logo depois descartadas ou punidas quando não cumprimos os deveres? Meros brinquedos sem vontade? Sim, é o que aparenta. Meros servos."

**Comentários- Bem, resolvi escrever está história ela é original minha. Não me inspirei em nenhum outro anime que vi. Já que travei em " A Familia Yagami" resolvi continuar com esse. Espero que gostem da história. **

**Queria fazer um agradecimento a minha beta Mithiel, graças a ela essa história ficou bem melhor do que meu original. E espero que gostem desse primeiro capítulo. Estou me esforçando para terminar o segundo capitulo. De coração espero que gostem do Abstract e de sua história. Nos vemos no capítulo 2. E assim que possível irei terminar o capitulo da Familia Yagami. **


	2. Sensações

**Sensações**

"_Todos os seres possuem algo que buscam e, quando encontram, percebem que nunca se sentem completos. Então, até na morte nos sentiremos incompletos?" Abstract _

O dia estava chuvoso, o que tornava o velório mais sombrio e dramático. Akel estava presente em meio à família e os colegas de classe. O olhar do anjo era baixo.

_"Ele havia dito que era só, era mentira. Nunca conseguiu notar aqueles que o amavam."-_Pensava o anjo que observava cada movimento daquelas pessoas.

A mãe perguntava a Deus porque havia tirado seu único filho. O anjo fechou a expressão e olhou para outro lado, permanecendo em silencio, com medo de que alguém ouvisse sua voz. Chorava como uma criança sincera, cada lagrima que caia que sua face doía mais. Era doloroso demais saber que havia matado o rapaz, que Deus não lhe permitiu salvar o menino.

"_Será que você consegue ver essas pessoas? O que você estaria pensando se visse todos chorando pela __**sua**__ partida? Estaria arrependido? Surpreso?"_

O anjo estava pensativo, aquele clima pesado fazia com que sentisse algo apertado na região do peito. O que era aquela sensação? Algo diferente de todas as sensações dos sentimentos que experimentou vagamente. Sentia-se como se estivesse incompleto, algo parecido com arrependimento pesava em seu peito. _"Frustração... Sim, é isso." _Não agüentava mais ficar naquele lugar. Abriu suas asas e saiu voando para fora daquele velório. O dia começava a clarear, a chuva ia embora dando espaço para o Sol surgir. Akel agora observava do céu o velório do rapaz.

- Você merece ao menos um dia bonito com essas pessoas que tanto te amam. – a voz do anjo era doce e repleta de compaixão. -A morte... O que será que acontece quando um anjo perde aquilo que eles chamam de vida?

Deitou no céu, observando o andar calmo das nuvens. Era tudo igual, os dias, as horas, uma monotonia imensa. A única coisa que se alterava naquele mundo, para ele, era a coloração do céu. Ela acompanhava as emoções contidas e nunca havia uma mascara sobre sua real face. Demonstrava quando se sentia bem ou não. _"Os anjos perdem a vida, isto é incontestável. Para onde vão? O que acontece a eles depois disso?"_. Repleto de perguntas, e sem obter resposta alguma. Franziu o cenho e suspirou. Não adiantava pensar, tinha pouco conhecimento sobre os mundos, desconhecia o mundo ao qual pertencia assim como não compreendia o mundo dos humanos.

- É, vou procurar Jesebel. – sorriu um pouco e saiu voando a procura do irmão mais velho. As asas de Akel eram pequenas e tão brancas quanto às próprias nuvens. Seus olhos de tonalidade mel esverdeada mostravam algum temor. Tinha receio de encontrar o irmão em solo humano, e se alguém o visse com Jesebel contrariando as normas, ambos estariam com problemas.

Não conseguiu encontrar o irmão. _"Ele está, então...". _Sim estava com os humanos. Suspirou pesadamente e massageou a testa. Pensava em procurar o irmão virando um ser humano por um curto período de tempo. Contudo, isso atiçaria mais sua tentação de viver aquelas emoções descritas pelo irmão. Estava em um dilema, sua expressão pensativa era evidente.

- No que tanto pensa?- os pensamentos do anjo se dispersaram ao ouvir a voz. Ele virou-se repentinamente e reconheceu o arcanjo com quem estivera na noite anterior. Sua armadura reluzia diferente daquela noite, quando estivera sombria. Era admirável a beleza do anjo e de seu uniforme.

- Bem, apenas estava refletindo sobre algumas duvidas que tenho. – seu tom mostrava susto, porém sorria para disfarçar.

- Duvidas? Pois bem, fale. – O arcanjo sorria docemente, um sorriso belo e sem esforço algum, diferente do sorriso de Akel. Ele olhava diretamente nos olhos do outro anjo, um olhar fixo, mas sem ser intimidador. O olhar do arcanjo atraia a qualquer outro ser, fazendo sentir-se tranqüilo e sem medo de expressar-se.

"_Perfeito, um arcanjo talvez tenha as respostas. Ele está a um nível mais próximo de Deus do que nós.",_ refletia. Seu sorriso forçado sumiu, dando espaço a um tranqüilo. Seu olhar tornou-se interessado.

- Para onde um humano vai quando morre?

O arcanjo riu, há muito tempo que não escutava tal pergunta. Sabia que havia um interesse a mais, por seguir o anjo.

- Bem Akel, os seres humanos são todos iguais perante o Senhor. Todas as almas têm a mesma direção o mesmo local ao qual convive quando sua alma esta em paz. Contudo aqueles que se mostram incompletos voltam a Terra até sua alma estar em paz, ou tomarem o rumo certo.

O olhar do arcanjo voltou-se ao mundo abaixo deles. Com um pequeno estralar de dedos, eles se encontravam em um parque. Os pés dos anjos encontravam-se acima do gramado, jamais pisavam.

- Pessoas que seguem um rumo errado têm uma segunda oportunidade de tomar o rumo certo e encontrarem a paz em suas almas. – Era possível notar o olhar vago do anjo. Aquele ambiente tranqüilo, verde e feliz trazia ao arcanjo um ar pensativo e triste.

- E... - Akel resolveu interromper a explicação e os pensamentos de seu superior. Havia duas perguntas que precisava fazer, ainda. O arcanjo voltou o olhar a Akel, que desviou, observando agora o parque. Ele havia notado algo triste, porém preferia não tocar no assunto, não naquele instante. – Qual seria o "rumo errado"?

- Aquele que fere a liberdade dos demais seres. Todos possuem os mesmos direitos, porém não se pode ferir o direito alheio. Ou, ainda, sentir o pesar de estar incompleto. Isso o faz retornar.

"_Liberdade, novamente essa palavra."._ Akel permaneceu em silêncio; sua revolta com essa palavra era imensa. Ver seres obterem a liberdade que ele não tinha. Mas não era hora de dividir seus pensamentos com um arcanjo, que estava observando-o e que ainda não compreendia seus pensamentos.

- E o que ocorre quando a alma não consegue atingir a tranqüilidade depois da segunda vez, ou não consegue seguir o caminho "certo"?

Após a pergunta, o anjo fitou atentamente a face do arcanjo. Este olhava a grama, o sorriso diminuindo de tal forma que sua face se tornou em outra. Demonstrava algo que não era verdade, uma mascara encobrindo seus pensamentos e suas simples emoções. A resposta demorou a vir; em que o arcanjo pensava?

- Akel, há coisas que é melhor não saber. Aceitar a palavra suprema é mais fácil, pois Ele sabe o que faz. Questionar tanto pode trazer dificuldade em aceitar seus deveres.

Era evidente que esta seria a resposta final do arcanjo. Akel balançou negativamente a cabeça com um sorriso. "_Então algo bom não é. Como imaginei." _Não falou mais nada depois daquela resposta, permanecendo em silêncio. De nada adiantaria opor-se, até porque o arcanjo tinha poderes muito maiores e Akel não conseguiria uma resposta mais concreta questionando-o ou mesmo forçando-o a falar.

Ambos guardaram silêncio, os minutos passando. Akel suspirou. O arcanjo voltou a falar.

- Não posso dizer o que passa por sua mente, contudo é mais doloroso pensar no que já se foi e questionar cada ato dos demais. Fomos criados para atender nosso Criador e seguir suas ordens. Questionar aquele que nos deu a vida não é algo bom e não mostra a gratidão que temos em estarmos vivos. Preciso voltar aos meus afazeres, por isto, prometa-me que ficará quieto. Pode me prometer isto?

Enquanto o arcanjo falava, abriu suas belas asas e graciosamente voou, pouco a pouco, ficando a uma certa distância de Akel. Observava-o, aguardando uma resposta.

- Não. Promessas existem para serem feitas quando são aceitas. Não posso prometer algo que não compreendo e não aceito. Eu sinto muito.

A voz do anjo era séria. Ele fechou os olhos, tentando organizar os pensamentos. A expressão do arcanjo era triste.

- Eu também.

O arcanjo deu meia volta e dirigiu-se ao céu novamente, porém, Akel o chamou de volta.

- Qual seu nome? E por que continua a falar comigo?

O arcanjo, que já estava um pouco longe, parou e virou-se, olhando Akel. Ele sorria. Um sorriso calmo e delicado, sem nenhum sentimento negativo.

- Micael. – o arcanjo tornou a dar-lhe as costas. – É porque você lembra a mim mesmo. Apenas isso... Vemos-nos depois, Akel.

"_Micael, então este é o nome dele. Eu o lembro? Tsc, ele nem aparenta metade do que sou.", _pensava Akel, enquanto via o arcanjo sumir em meio às nuvens.

- Aceitar as palavras... Por que não possuo direito a escolhas ou vontades como eles? – o anjo dizia em tom calmo e triste observando as pessoas que caminhavam pelo parque. Estavam distantes, não iria escutá-lo.

- Não, acalme-se Rose. Por favor. Ahh...- dizia uma voz quase melódica.

Akem virava o olhar para observar, havia uma jovem perto ao qual ele não havia percebido. O cachorro ao qual ela caminhava havia se soltado dela fazendo com que a jovem caísse. O cachorro corria na direção de Akem e sentava frente a ele, latia algumas vezes, mas o rapaz voltou a olhar a moça.

Uma jovem de belos e longos cabelos castanhos claro ondulados. Seu cabelo estava poucamente preso. Um pouco bagunçado, mas com a brisa docemente acariciando seus cabelos dava um ar esbelto. Pele clara, pálida. Talvez não tomasse tanto Sol. Olhos de tonalidade mel. Estatura media, e um físico fraco e magro. Usava um vestido rosado, rosa claro, com vários babados. Uma sandália rasteira branca. Era bela, aos poucos ela tentava se erguer e caminhava com as mãos esticadas chamando o cachorro.

- Rose? Rose?- dizia à moça que aparentava uma criança perdida.

Ele voltava novamente a olhar o cachorro a frente dele. Ele latiu mais uma vez, um latido amigável que fez Akel sorrir, e até soltar um riso baixo.

- Consegue me ver? – indagava em tom baixo ao animal.

- Alguém? Tem alguém ai? – dizia à moça que mesmo em tom baixo havia escutado o anjo. – Por favor, ajude-me. Sabe onde está minha cadelinha Rose?

" _Ué? Ela não consegue ver?" _Questionava mentalmente o anjo. Via a moça caminhar na direção de um chafariz próximo. Iria cair. Ele gelou. Ela poderia machucar-se muito mais, e quem sabe morrer. Akel não suportaria observar outro ser humano morrer, porém se ele tentasse salvá-la poderia ocorrer o que ocorreu com o seu protegido, imagens do velório vinham a sua mente, a imagem do sorriso do rapaz e as lagrimas ao ver o anjo. O que faria? O que seria correto?


	3. Boneca de Porcelana

Boneca de porcelana

"_Alguns seres ao longo da vida tornam-se tão rígidos quanto uma pedra em sua primeira camada, quando quebrada nada mais são do que porcelanato." Abstract_

A jovem continuara a caminhar em direção do local, esbarrando na construção do chafariz, porém antes de cair alguém houvera segurado seu braço. Ela espantada virara-se.

- Tenha cuidado. – Akel agora estará em sua forma humana, um rapaz de branco de cabelos negros, estatura média, um físico definido. Sua voz era doce e seu olhar gentil, fitara o rosto da bela moça que ao ouvir sua voz voltara a se acalmar e mostrara um belo sorriso tímido. O rapaz passara uma energia tranqüila diante dela.

- Obrigada. Por favor, o senhor viu um labrador de coleira rosa? É a minha cadela, se chama Rose.

- Ah, bem... Essa cadela apareceu na minha frente faz pouco tempo. Acredito que seja sua. – ele colocara a guia na mão da jovem. As mãos dela foram sedosas e frágeis. Akem sentira uma sensação estranha ao tocá-la. Seu coração estivera inquieto.

- Rose?- Ela abaixara esticando a mão a procura da cadela. Ao tocá-la a cachorra lambera a face da jovem que soltara um riso. - Não faça mais isso, me preocupou poxa.

- Ahn, por que não viu o chafariz a sua frente? – Akem quisera fazer tantas perguntas à jovem, controlara-se o máximo possível para isso.

- Uhn? Ah, eu sou cega moço. – dissera em um tom delicado e gentil.

- Cega? – o tom de Akem fora de duvida, conhecera pouco sobre os humanos. Aquela palavra não entendera o que era.

- Sim, sabe eu nasci sem poder enxergar. Não sei o que seria uma arvore, as cores, os animais... E para isso preciso andar com minha cadela. Ela foi treinada para me guiar, assim não sou um fardo para minha família. - Seu sorriso tornara-se vago. Fora possível sentir a tristeza em cada palavra dita.

-... Nascer sem poder ver ao seu redor? Não imaginava que algo assim existisse. – Akem não soubera o que dizer, estivera pasmo em saber que isso ocorrera em um mundo ao qual ele tanto admirara. Tivera algo semelhante ao mundo ao qual ele pertencia?

- Não existisse? Nossa moço, de onde o senhor veio que não conhecia o que era um cego? – a jovem voltara a rir um riso divertido e alegre, por mais triste que pesasse ao anjo saber que uma jovem tão bela não pudera saber o que fora realmente os objetos os formatos, aquele doce riso fizera Akel voltar a sorrir. -... Mas apesar de tudo eu sou grata ao menos de ter nascido. Posso não ter visão, mas o cheiro, os sons, o tato tudo isso me marca.

- Te marca? – O anjo estivera confuso. Fora tão estranho, não imaginara que existira uma pessoa tão doce e gentil como a que houvera encontrado a sua frente. Sem visão, devera depender dos demais, devera estar abalada, mas não estivera. Sorria um sorriso tão puro e belo que fora impossível não sorrir junto.

- Sim, por exemplo.- ela tocou o corpo dele, então aproximara-se sentindo o cheiro próximo ao pescoço. Uma atitude estranha, mas sem um pingo de maldade. – O senhor me lembra uma maçã fresca, um cheiro gostoso. Ah sim, perdão. Sou Mabelle, pode me chamar de Mabel moço, e você como se chama?

- Maçã?- o rapaz mal sabia o que eram frutas, conhecera a maçã poucamente em uma de suas conversas com Linus. Linus, este anjo estava sumido, Akel adorava conversar com ele, em sua opinião Linus era o anjo que Akel mais possuía admiração. – Mabel, que belo nome. Chamo-me Akel.

- Akel? Que nome lindo, sua mãe escolheu um lindo nome a você Akel. – sorria gentilmente a jovem após a frase, porém ela começara a mexer levemente a ponta de um dos pés esfregando-o no chão. Ao ouvir tal frase Akel começara a pensar se realmente havia tido uma mãe. Sabia que Jesebel era seu irmão, porém não se lembrara de uma imagem materna. De onde havia surgido? Como foi gerado? Ele não tivera idéia de onde veio, de como era. Era tudo um enorme vago em sua mente.

- Perdão, poderia me deixar tocá-lo por um instante? – sua voz fora tímida, chegara a corar por um instante pensando que o rapaz a acharia louca. Akel que estará com a cabeça baixa, um olhar pensativo voltara a olhar a bela jovem que proferiu em tocá-lo. - Não me entenda errado, por favor. Quero formar sua imagem em minha mente se não se importar.

Akel mantivera o mesmo sorriso doce, estará encantado com a jovem que havia conhecido. Seriam todos os humanos dessa maneira, gentis e doces? Não, o rapaz que sentira como tivesse matado não fora assim. Uma pessoa solitária que não vira as pessoas que o amavam. Ela fora uma rosa em meio aquele local.

- Não vejo problemas, sinta-se a vontade Mabel. – ele gentilmente pegara a mão de Mabel e colocara sobre sua face então soltara. Mabel aproximara um pouco e começou a tateá-lo com ambas as mãos por um tempo. Tão próximo fora o rosto dela, e tão belo. Fechara os olhos enquanto sentira a mão dela tocando a face. As mãos da jovem fora quentes, diferente do vento frio que acariciara a face daquele anjo todos os dias. Uma sensação boa cobrira ambos naquele breve momento em que apenas era possível ouvir o barulho de aves naquela praça.

- Sua face é tão delicada, tão suave. Deve me achar uma doida né? – Mabelle tirara a mão da face do anjo e dera um passo para trás. Por um instante Akem sentira uma vontade de segurar a mão da jovem. Ambos aparentaram crianças inocentes, não sabiam o que dizer ou fazer. Akem buscou palavras para expressar mentalmente toda aquelas sensações que surgira em seu corpo a cada momento. Não possuía o dom das palavras, desconhecia grande parte daquele mundo.

- Não. Te acho linda. – a voz do anjo fora tão delicada e gentil que fora impossível não notar a sinceridade contida em cada palavra. Os sentimentos singelos de um ser celestial. O anjo notara que o céu pouco a pouco perdia sua tonalidade clara dando espaço para a noite. – Está anoitecendo, talvez seja hora de voltar. – sussurrou o anjo que refletira no que poderia ocorrer caso o pegassem em solo humano, e ainda por cima com uma jovem daquele local.

- Já é noite? E-eu preciso voltar para a casa, meus pais...meus pais vão querer me matar se souber que eu não estiver em casa. – A jovem começara a tremer de medo, respirara ofegante a ponto de perder o ar e alguns momentos, segurou o pulso de Akel, sua pressão estava caindo e ela ficara a cada instante mais pálida. Chegara a quase cair, mas Akel a segurou nos braços assustado.

- Como assim te mata? Mabel? Mabel o que você tem?- o rapaz não soubera o que fazer, estivera aflito, como alguém seria capaz de matar uma jovem tão bela, tão doce como ela? Possuir uma mãe ou um pai seria tão aterrorizante assim?

- Meus pais, meus pais não me deixam sair de casa por eu ser cega e ter uma saúde frágil. E hoje enquanto eles dormiam eu resolvi dar uma volta com a Rose.- a voz da jovem estivera a cada instante mais fraca, até então desmaiar nos braços de Akel.

O anjo vendo que a jovem fechara os olhos e nada mais falara checou sua respiração com medo de que ela tivera tido o mesmo destino trágico que o rapaz. "Está viva... que bom.". Ele olhara para a cadela que estivera farejando o cabelo de sua dona.

- Sabe me mostrar onde fica a casa dela?- ele não tivera idéia se o animal iria entendê-lo, porém a cadela simplesmente virara e começara a andar e o rapaz seguira Rose. A caminhada durara cerca de dez minutos passaram por uma rua de paralelepípedos, alguns postes com luminárias mostrara o caminho, uma rua cheia de verde e a noite se mostrara mais sombria. Casas grandes e bonitas. Rose parara em frente de uma casa azul claro com partes branca, simples e bonita. Dera um latido e fizera Akel parar seguidamente.

Logo após o latido de Rose, a porta da casa se abrira um rapaz que aparentara uma idade de dezoito anos saira. Cabelo de coloração castanho escuro, olhos mel, uma pele clara, contudo mais morena que a irmã, estatura média, e físico definido. Trajara um, sobretudo vermelho levemente rasgado em alguns locais, uma blusa preta comprida e uma calça jeans escura.

- Rose? Bell?- O jovem desesperado descera a pequena escadaria e pulara a cerca de metal preta pequena que enfeitara a frente da casa. Deparara-se com a cadela que estivera sentada na calçada e imediatamente olhara em volta observando Akel com Mabelle desmaiada nos braços do jovem.

A face do rapaz ficara cada vez mais séria com a cena que via como se fosse um animal ameaçado prestes a atacar. Rangera os dentes por um momento então fora se aproximando de Akel, seu pisar fora firme e seu olhar intenso.

- O QUE FAZ COM A BELL EM SEUS BRAÇOS?- a voz feroz do rapaz ecoara naquela rua silenciosa. Pegara a blusa de Akel com certa brutalidade. - Dê-me-a antes que eu arranque todos os dentes de tua boca e coloque por dentro de teus orifícios.

O anjo não compreendera o que o rapaz falara, mas sabia que ele não estivera nada feliz com sua vinda. Esticara os braços com Mabelle, então o rapaz que agarrara a blusa do anjo, soltara pegando nos braços a irmã delicadamente como se fora outra pessoa. Olhara a irmã por um instante, com um olhar doce e voltara a encarar o rapaz com o mesmo olhar de antes.

- Fique longe dela, caso contrário terei que sujar mais ainda meu, sobretudo e não é a toa que ele é vermelho.

- Ela somente desmaiou na praça, eu apenas a trouxe para a casa a salvo. Por favor, compreenda, não fiz mal algum a ela. - o anjo tentara explicar-se, não tinha motivos para tantas ameaças e tanta ferocidade.

- Claro você a encontrou caída e soube onde é a casa dela. Suma antes que eu quebre tua cara. Vamos Rose hora de entrar. – o jovem virara-se e fora em direção a casa seguida da cachorra, ao passar pela porta o menino sussurrara para Mabelle- você só me dá trabalho irmã, sabe que deve ficar em casa. Não há pessoas boas. – após a fala a porta da casa se fechara deixando Akel pasmado na calçada.

"_Não há pessoas boas? Como assim?"_ ficara refletindo Akel, a audição dos anjos era muito boa. O rapaz escutara o que o menino houvera dito. _"Então ele é irmão mais velho dela, deve ser bem protetor."_. O anjo suspirara, houvera sido ameaçado sem ter feito nada errado. Ao menos nada errado em sua visão.

- Já está tarde, é melhor voltar antes que alguém sinta minha falta. Jesebel pode estar me procurando, ou aquele arcanjo que vive me perseguindo.

Akel voltara a sua forma angelical, abrira suas asas e voltara ao céu escuro e gélido que o aguardara. Fora poucamente iluminado pelas estrelas, porém quisera olhar uma ultima vez para a casa daquela dama que tanto o houvera deixado repleto de emoções e duvidas. Parara em meio ao céu e voltara a olhar a casa suspirando. Fechara os olhos e voltara a voar pelo céu a procura de seu irmão.

- Ora, ora... Francamente não acredito no que pude ver. – uma voz séria e fria soara no ouvido de Akel, como se algo estivera falando próximo, tão próximo que escutara a respiração daquele ser. O anjo assustado virara-se para ver ao seu redor, apenas conseguira enxergar a noite e logo abaixo dele as ruas poucamente iluminadas da cidade. Seus olhos buscara uma pessoa, mas nada encontrara.

- Aqui. - voltara à voz a falar com o mesmo jeito anteriormente. O anjo virara-se novamente e vira um par de olhos violetas no meio do escuro, um vulto ao redor daqueles olhos reluzentes. Poucamente a figura surgira do meio das sombras e mostrara sua real forma.

- Não pode ser... - fora a única frase dita pelo anjo que estava abismado ao observar a figura que surgira das sombras.


End file.
